the whole world on my shoulders
by octaviasblake
Summary: Set after the events of Season 3. Lily is an eighteen-year-old girl living in rural England, whose life is normal until her family is murdered by demons. Now Castiel has placed her under the care of the Winchesters who want anything but an extra responsibility. Can Lily figure out why she's so important to the Angels and hold back her growing feelings for the Winchesters?


**Lily**

Lily blinked in shock. She could have sworn she saw a man in a beige trench coat standing behind that tree. But there was nobody there. "What the—" She was distracted by Rose, her Alsatian, who came bounding up to her, tail wagging furiously. Lily looked down and smiled at her. "Are we gonna go home?" She cooed, "Time to go home, Rosey!" She clipped the lead onto Rose's collar. When she looked up she cried out in shock. The man she had seen was now right in front of her. He studied her with serious blue eyes. Then he spoke, "You cannot return home." Lily glared at him defiantly, "What do you mean I can't go home? I'll go home if I want to go home!" However, the man shook her head and said, "You cannot go home, Lily. It isn't safe. I am an angel of the lord, you must listen to my message!" Lily stepped back, shaking her head "No." She clutched the lead tightly, afraid. "I'm going home, now!" She turned her back on him and walked in the direction of her house, but he clearly wasn't going to let her go that easily. He reached for her arm, "You cannot!" Then as he grabbed her arm, and as his skin touched hers, there was a flash of blinding white light. In shock, the man dropped her arm and Lily stood there, her mouth agape. Then, she recovered and stormed off in the direction of home.

**Cas**

Cas stared after the girl in disbelief. Not only had she disobeyed him, but something had happened when they touched. Her eyes had been glowing. Still, he had tried to warn her of the danger she faced. He didn't understand why she hadn't listened. He told her the truth and she had walked away. Despite this minor setback, Cas knew he had to save her. It was going to be hard since he wasn't allowed to directly help her and, up until now, warning her had been the best option he could think of. Still, he couldn't let her die. He was under orders. And you never disobey.

**Lily**

Lily stormed up the driveway furiously. _How dare that man tell her what to do! What was that light? Did he do it? Who did he think he was? _She clenched her fist in anger, and overhead the sky darkened and thunder rumbled in the distance.

As she reached her house, she saw the front door was open. She dropped the lead, letting Rose run off into the garden, and she ran into the house. Inside, the house was silent; not a good sign. She called out in panic, "Mum, Dad? Aaron? Maggie? Anybody?" No response. Frantic now, Lily moved to the sitting room where she grabbed a poker from the fireplace. Gripping it tightly, she moved towards the kitchen. Before she had even reached the door, she was hit with the stench of rotting eggs. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she continued into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she cried out and dropped the poker. On the floor was her entire family, murdered. The blood pooled and stained her shoes as she stumbled over to her little sister, who was closest. "No, no, no, no, no!" Lily ran her hands through her hair, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, this isn't happening! This can't be happening." She looked around at her lifeless parents and her breath tightened. She couldn't breathe. The blood rushed to her head. She could hear her heartbeat, the sound overwhelming her. She staggered over to and collapsed by her mum; grabbing her face and searching for signs of life. She found none. " I don't understand. I—" She tried to breathe through it but she couldn't breathe. Her head began to pound. She couldn't—. Her breath came out in sobs. "Who did this? Who—" She couldn't think straight. She felt like — She felt like she was drowning. A thought suddenly made its way through the spiral of panic in her mind, _they might still be here_.

There was a noise behind her and she looked up. It was him. He looked at her sorrowfully. "We have to go."

Lily shook her head. "No, I can't leave them. I can't"

"You have to, you're still not safe."

"No, I'm not leaving them. They're my family."

"I'm sorry. I am. But, please, come with me. You're still in danger"

"Was it you? Did you kill them?"

"I'm so sorry, Lily."

"No, no you're not."

"Please."

Cautiously, she took his hand. He smiled down at her, sadly, and led her out of the her house. Then, lifting his right hand he gently pressed two fingers to her forehead.


End file.
